


Christmas Double Drabble

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Christmas Double Drabble

"O, Christmas tree, o Christmas tree, o Christmas tree o Christmas tree!" Claudia Hunter's enthusiasm in no way made up for her lack of singing talent, as she bounced through the Hayes/Hunter quarters singing at the top of her six-year-old lungs. It was all Lisa could do not to cover her ears.

Henry, four years Claudia's senior, looked at her and shook his head slowly. "You're singing it wrong," he said. "It's 'how lovely are your branches'."

"You're both wrong," Roy, at twelve the oldest, interjected. Then he, too, began singing. "Oh Tom the toad, oh Toad, why are you lying in the road!" Henry joined him for the next line, which was a repeat of the first. And finally Claudia joined in. "Oh didn't you see that truck ahead, now you are lying flat and dead!" And then, at the top of their lungs… "Oh Tom the toad, oh Tom the toad, why are you lying in the road?"

Lisa looked over at Rick, her lips twitching into an involuntary smile. "Are you sure you wouldn't have rather married Minmei? At least they might have been able to carry a tune."

"True," Rick said. "But they wouldn't be yours."


End file.
